Baptême
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: ABANDONNÉE! L'histoire de Birth by Sleep et de ses suites, revisitée et adaptée de nos jours. Xemnas/Aqua!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_Baptême_**  
Genre: **_Crime ou policier (si, si!), romance__  
_**Rating: **_M__  
_**Personnages: **_Xemnas/Aqua, mais d'abord du Terra/Aqua, et puis la plupart des persos de BBS  
_

**Note: **_Texte écrit pour le défi Xemnas/Aqua. J'ai voulu transposer la problématique de nos jours, à Montréal. Évidemment, vous verrez certaines différences (quand même, c'est pas évident de faire ça!), mais j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle possible, tout en faisant une histoire plausible. Je vais mettre aussi des notes culturels pour qui ça intéresse. Tous les lieux cités sont des endroits qui existent et que je connais. Aussi, ça va être révélé assez vite, mais le narrateur est Aqua. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'histoire que je m'apprête à vous raconter n'est ni belle, ni joyeuse. Sa seule qualité, c'est qu'elle est vraie, et qu'elle me touche de très près. Je n'en sais étonnamment pas beaucoup malgré tout, ce que mon lecteur pourrait trouver dommage. Dites-vous que moi aussi j'aimerais avoir ces réponses que vous me quémanderez et que de les inventer serait tout à fait indigne de ma part. J'aimerais que vous me croyez sur parole : je ne raconte que la stricte vérité. Autant je n'omettrai aucun détail, autant je n'en inventerai aucun.

Je peux vous tutoyer? Je tiens à avoir un contact plus intime avec toi. C'est peut-être juste un moyen de me donner l'impression que ce que j'écris sert à quelque chose... vais-je même publier ces mots que je tape sur l'ordinateur, alors que le soleil plombe à l'extérieur et que les gens vivent leur propre vie? Ont-ils une quelconque utilité? Je me le demande.

J'ai décidé de coucher cette histoire sur papier pour y mettre un peu d'ordre et déceler le vrai du faux. Dans mes périodes de troubles, j'ai toujours fait ainsi, mais cette fois, je veux vraiment tout raconter, du début à la fin. Rendre tout cela compréhensible pour moi et pour toi.

Par où débuter? Quel est le commencement de cette histoire?

Je vais commencer par parler de moi, je crois que c'est le meilleur point de départ. Je m'appelle Aqua Lafontaine[1], nom qui m'a plus d'une fois valu des blagues douteuses – comme le fameux «ah quoi?». J'ignore l'inspiration de ma mère biologique, ce jour fatidique où elle a décidé de me donner un prénom qui n'a de québécois que la personne qu'il affuble. C'est d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle m'a légué, avant de me faire adopter et ainsi couper tous les ponts avec moi.

Ma relation avec mes parents adoptifs a toujours été... tendue. C'est un euphémisme pour désigner qu'ils m'ont toujours cordialement haït. Plus jeune, je n'avais de cesse de chercher leur amour, que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Maintenant, je sais bien que je ne le trouverai jamais. Ce fil qui rattache les enfants à leur parent n'a jamais été tissé entre nous; il serait trop tard pour prétendre y parvenir. Nous sommes des étrangers.

Ma véritable mère était une prostituée. Mon père me traitait de fille de pute – c'était la vérité après tout, et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus de mal. Elle le lui avait avoué, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas me désigner de père – une centaine de candidats possibles au moins – et qu'il avait exigé une explication. Il m'a tout de même adopté, ce qui, bien franchement, m'a toujours étonnée. Pourquoi adopter une fille de putain pour la traiter de fille de putain par la suite? C'est encore un mystère pour moi.

Je suis enfant unique. Après le fiasco qu'a été mon adoption, mes parents ont décidé de ne plus commettre la même erreur. Ma mère a toujours refusé de tomber enceinte, car elle voulait garder sa ligne et sa peau intactes. J'ai arrêté de lui demander un petit frère le jour où elle m'a dit :

«Tu n'en as pas assez de gâcher ma vie, tu veux en plus gâcher mon corps!»

J'ai réalisé à ce moment-là qu'elle tenait plus à son physique qu'à sa propre vie. Et la mienne, bien évidemment.

Mon père, lui, n'était pas si méchant. Il était même plutôt gentil, généreux, sociable. Le seul hic : il l'était avec tout le monde, sauf moi. J'étais son point faible, en quelques sortes. C'est la seule consolation que j'aie maintenant. Il ne me traitait pas si mal, au fond. Il ne m'a jamais battu. Son passetemps, c'était de m'insulter. Tout ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien à son goût. J'étais laide, moche, mauvaise à l'école – avec mes 80% de moyenne[2] –, idiote, bref, j'étais de la merde. Je n'étais «qu'une fille de pute», après tout.

Mes parents n'étaient pas riches. Mon père était employé de bureau, mais il s'agissait du seul salaire qui rentrait à la maison. Ma mère, en plus d'être femme au foyer, sortait régulièrement, ce qui nous laissait que peu d'argent. Mon père devait donc compenser en travaillant plus d'heures. Je ne les voyais que peu, l'un comme l'autre. Je n'ai jamais manqué de nourriture, à tout le moins, mais je dois dire que j'ai plus que manqué d'attention.

J'ai donc grandi dans la haine de mon père et l'indifférence de ma mère. En plus, j'ai toujours été une enfant spéciale, ce qui ne m'a vraiment pas aidé. Je n'avais d'intérêts que le dessin, la musique et l'écriture. J'étais imaginative et je ressentais souvent le besoin de mettre les choses sur papier, de communiquer. Je me demande aujourd'hui si mon manque d'attention n'est pas à l'origine de cette nécessité. Bref, j'avais mon monde à moi et m'y immergeais complètement, jusqu'à oublier la réalité.

Si j'avais eu une toute autre famille et une toute autre vie, je serais probablement devenue une artiste. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais encouragé dans cette voie. Ils voulaient que j'aie un vrai travail, qui rapporte de l'argent quotidiennement. Nul besoin de mentionner qu'au Québec, les chances de vivre de son art sont minces, voire inexistantes[3].

Par conséquent, je n'ai jamais seulement envisagé de devenir artiste, car pour moi c'était impossible. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en plaindre, parce que j'ai vite trouvé un autre but – j'en parlerai plus tard. J'ai continué d'écrire, un tout petit peu, par-ci par-là. Surtout dans les moments durs, ça me permettait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Cette histoire, c'est le premier projet d'envergure que j'entame.

J'ai oublié de le mentionner : j'ai trente ans. J'ai depuis longtemps quitté mes parents, mais les circonstances sont particulières et je dois expliquer plusieurs choses avant d'y arriver. Je me demande encore si je vais arriver au bout de cette histoire, mais je dois le faire, c'est important. Pour Terra, ou plutôt Xemnas – je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce nom. Pour moi aussi, et pour toi peut-être, si tu lis ce texte.

Je fais tout à l'envers. Je n'ai tellement pas l'habitude de construire des histoires – bien que celle-ci soit vrai, cela ne rend que la tâche plus ardue. Je dois d'abord présenter Terra, puisqu'il est au centre de tout.

Terra est né sur le Plateau Mont-Royal[4], comme moi – à quelques rues à peine de chez moi. Son nom de famille, c'est Kirouac[5]. Il est d'origine québécoise aussi, malgré son nom un peu spécial. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange que nos prénoms s'associent si bien – lui, la terre, moi, l'eau. Le prénom de Ventus, que nous avons connu plus tard, symbolise le vent. Il ne manquait que le feu pour avoir les quatre éléments.

Terra et moi, nous nous sommes connus très tôt, si tôt en fait que je ne m'en souviens plus. Je sais qu'à cinq ans, nous étions déjà amis. J'allais souvent au Parc La Fontaine[6] et il y venait me rencontrer. Tous les jours de l'année ou presque, nous nous retrouvions à notre petit endroit favori, près de la statue de Félix Leclerc[7].

Mes parents étaient laxistes, de même que ceux de Terra, ce qui nous permettait de nous voir très souvent. Cependant, autant mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, autant ceux de Terra étaient... absents. Ils étaient toujours ailleurs que chez eux, ou alors complètement inaccessibles. Son père, un historien apparemment assez reconnu, habitait presque littéralement la bibliothèque, ou sinon il passait ses journées dans son bureau, le nez dans des livres poussiéreux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi un prénom du latin pour son seul fils – il s'intéressait à l'Antiquité à l'époque. Sa mère, quant à elle, était une mathématicienne supposément connue elle aussi. Elle voyageait fréquemment de par le monde pour assister à des conférences.

Terra était pour eux une nuisance, on pourrait dire. Bien sûr, ils l'aimaient, à peu près une fois par année. Le reste du temps, ils l'oubliaient ou soupiraient parce qu'il les dérangeait. Il existe vraiment des parents inconséquents. On dirait qu'ils croient que de vouloir des enfants suffit pour les élever. Des fois, je me demande si les couples n'ont pas des enfants simplement parce qu'il faut avoir des enfants dans la vie – raison qui motive plus que la moitié de la population à faire plus de la moitié des choses qu'elle fait.

Toujours est-il que, sous les arbres du parc, dans le chaud de l'été ou le froid de l'hiver, je racontais à Terra toutes mes histoires, je lui montrais mes dessins, je lui chantais des chansons. Il m'écoutait, les yeux brillants. Lui n'a jamais été un artiste, mais il a été de loin mon meilleur public à vie. Il me posait des questions pertinentes qui me mettait à l'épreuve et savait me complimenter lorsque nécessaire.

C'est une des plus belles époques de ma vie. Je m'en souviens encore si bien, ce tout petit Terra, sérieux et émerveillé à la fois, qui me parlait, me rectifiait... j'aurais continué à écrire seulement pour le voir ainsi.

Évidemment, tout a fini par changer. Tout change.

Nous avons grandi, bien évidemment. Nous sommes rentrés dans la même école primaire et le même secondaire[8]. Nous n'étions pas toujours dans la même classe, mais au moins nous nous voyions le midi et après les cours. Mon primaire n'est pas vraiment digne de mention. J'ai vécu comme la plupart des enfants, je crois. Je n'ai pas énormément de souvenirs de l'époque et les seuls que j'ai concernent Terra.

C'est à mes treize ans que remonte le premier souvenir réellement important de cette histoire. Il s'agit de notre rencontre avec Ventus Beauchemin, que nous avions l'habitude d'appeler Ven. Quand je dis «nous», j'inclus la grande majorité des personnes qui l'ont côtoyé. Je ne crois pas que je connaisse quelqu'un qui l'appelait par son prénom complet.

Ven avait aussi un frère jumeau, qui s'appelait Vanitas. J'ignore pourquoi ses parents ont décidé de prendre ce nom étrange, mais en tout cas, il le représentait bien. Autant Ven m'a toujours apparu comme la lumière, autant Vanitas était son ombre. Égocentrique, manipulateur, dès son plus jeune âge il était un danger public. Il n'avait même pas la même apparence : Ven avait les cheveux cendrés et les yeux bleus; Vanitas les avait noirs et marrons virant sur le doré. Ils étaient jumeaux différents, mais si différents qu'ils étaient difficilement associables.

Je me souviens de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier. Nous étions au parc, Terra et moi. Ven est passé avec ses parents et son jumeau. En fait, j'ai appris par la suite que tous les quatre, ils venaient toujours le dimanche. Cette fois-là, un dimanche donc, ils ont décidé de passer saluer la statue de Félix Leclerc – c'est quand même l'un de nos héros. Le petit Ven, alors âgé de huit ans, nous a repéré, Terra et moi. Il est venu vers nous, tout guilleret, pour nous dire bonjour.

J'étais en train de dessiner, alors que Terra me regardait faire. Nous discutions également, bien que depuis le temps j'ai oublié de quoi – c'est sans importance. Quand Ven a vu mon cahier, il a demandé à voir mes dessins. J'ai accédé à sa demande face à son sourire et sa réelle curiosité. Il est resté ébahi; je peux le voir encore, les yeux brillants et un sourire ornant son visage. Le courant a tout de suite passé entre nous trois. Il a demandé à ce que je lui fasse un portrait. Je m'apprêtais à accepter, mais ses parents l'ont appelé.

À contrecœur, il s'en est retourné. Juste avant de ce faire, il m'a fait promettre de dessiner son portrait la prochaine fois. J'ai accepté avec un sourire. Il me plaisait déjà : il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. En jetant un coup d'œil à Terra, j'ai pu voir à son sourire qu'il pensait à peu près comme moi. Je crois que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.

Je lui ai demandé son prénom, juste avant qu'il parte, et il s'est retourné, tout sourire, pour me le dire. Je lui ai donné le mien et Terra s'est joint à moi, avant que le petit ne parte en sautillant rejoindre sa famille.

Cette fois-là, je n'ai seulement qu'entrevu Vanitas. Pourtant, j'ai étrangement senti quelque chose émaner de lui. Je redoutais le pire, et je n'allais pas être déçue. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'il a fait...

Durant la semaine, j'ai lu dans un journal qu'un enfant de huit ans venait de tuer ses parents et de plonger son frère dans l'inconscience. L'histoire était en soit macabre et je me demandais bien où allait le monde si un enfant de cet âge tuait déjà. Cela dit, je n'en aurais pas fait plus de cas qu'à l'habitude si je n'avais pas vu qui était sur la photo.

Oui, il s'agissait bien de Vanitas, le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs pour qui j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment. Sur la photo, il souriait à la caméra de toutes ses dents, comme s'il était fier de son coup.

~xxx~

Notes :

[1] Aqua Lafontaine : C'est bel et bien un jeu de mots. C'est aussi un nom de famille très courant au Québec.

[2] 80% de moyenne : Ici les notes se comptent en pourcentage, surtout au secondaire (collège/lycée pour les français) et au cégep (équivalent du lycée).

[3] Au Québec, les chances de vivre de son art sont minces, voire inexistantes : C'est tout à fait vrai. Tous les auteurs ont un deuxième métier. La population est trop petite pour espérer bien vivre. Il faut viser un plus grand publique, par exemple les États-Unis ou la France, mais les québécois snobent les artistes qui le font parce que ce sont des «vendus».

[4] Plateau Mont-Royal : Arrondissement de Montréal, qui contient le Mont Royal et le Parc La Fontaine. Il y a plus de dix ans, c'était un quartier très populaire, voire pauvre, habité par des québécois pure laines. Depuis une décennie, ce quartier se développe de plus en plus, et les loyers augmentent drastiquement. De nos jours, c'est un quartier huppé, habité par des français de France et/ou des anglophones surtout (bien que certains québécois comme moi l'habitent quand même). Les gens plus pauvres migrent donc vers Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, qui est devenu le nouveau quartier populaire. Dans le temps de la jeunesse d'Aqua, c'était encore un quartier assez pauvre.

[5] Kirouac : Pas très courant comme nom de famille, mais assez pour se retrouver dans le top 1000 des noms de familles au Québec.

[6] Parc La Fontaine : L'une des plus grands parcs de Montréal et l'un des plus connus aussi. En plein cœur du Plateau, c'est un lieu de rendez-vous très prisé pendant l'été et en hiver on peut y patiner.

[7] Félix Leclerc : Auteur-compositeur-interprète et poète québécois qui a marqué le Québec de par sa position souverainiste et patriotique. C'était un artiste engagé pour la politique et la protection du français au Québec. Il a marqué notre pays et est l'un des chanteurs québécois les plus connus à ce jour.

[8] École primaire et secondaire : Au Québec les niveaux scolaire obligatoires sont comme suit : une année de maternelle, six années de primaire, cinq années de secondaire. L'école est obligatoire jusqu'à seize ans, mais le secondaire cinq n'est pas nécessaire; une secondaire trois ou quatre peut être suffisant. Toujours au niveau du secondaire, il y a les DEP qui peuvent remplacer les dernières années et qui forment à certains emplois : pâtissiers, plombiers, etc.


	2. Chapter 2

_Le deuxième chapitre, et la vérité dévoilée sur Vanitas...enfin, une partie de la vérité. Mouhahaha!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'est dimanche aujourd'hui, le ciel est clair et limpide. Tout le monde a congé, moi y compris. J'ai décidé d'utiliser ce précieux jour de repos pour continuer cette histoire, qui n'aura jamais de fin sinon.

J'en étais rendue à Vanitas et ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai appris plus tard les véritables incidents. Je te les décris ici même tels qu'on me les a rapportés.

C'était donc en 1995, au mois d'aout, plus spécifiquement le mercredi 16 aout. Les jumeaux sont revenus de l'école primaire comme à leur habitude, leurs parents étaient présents, comme toujours. Apparemment, c'étaient de très bons parents, dévoués, aimants. Ils étaient tout ce qu'un enfant peut désirer.

Ce soir-là, Vanitas, pendant le repas, a subtilisé un couteau. Il l'a ensuite amené dans sa chambre et l'a caché sous son oreiller. Il s'est couché comme tous les jours, mais a veillé jusqu'à ce que tout le monde dorme. Il s'est ensuite levé sans faire le moindre bruit et s'est dirigé dans la chambre de ses parents.

D'après le rapport de police, il aurait poignardé sa mère en plein cœur, sans une once d'hésitation. Cela l'a tuée sur le coup et parait-il que son expression est restée sereine – elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Il a fait de même avec son père, avant de les assaillir tous les deux de plusieurs coups – je crois qu'ils en avaient dénombré sept sur sa mère et dix sur son père.

Recouvert du sang de ses parents, le sourire parait-il étalé sur son visage, il est retourné dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau. Il l'a réveillé et lui a raconté plusieurs choses, dont Ven ne s'est jamais souvenu malgré ses nombreuses thérapies. Vanitas l'a ensuite poussé et il s'est affalé sur le sol, rencontrant au passage le coin de son lit. Sa tête s'est mise à saigner abondamment et il a perdu connaissance.

Vanitas a laissé moisir son frère là sans un seul remords et est sorti de sa maison. Il riait comme un fou, comme s'il était possédé par un démon. Un policier l'a retrouvé et lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais finalement le policier l'a ramené chez lui, où il a vu les dégâts. L'ambulance est arrivée rapidement et, heureusement, Ven a survécu.

Le plus horrible dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Vanitas n'a jamais tenté de nier quoi que ce soit. Il se pavanait, fier de ses crimes. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas aller en prison, enfant qu'il était; il s'est retrouvé dans des centres de détention pour mineur, ce qui l'a encore plus détraqué. Je m'étendrai plus loin sur ce qu'il est devenu, pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur Ven, Terra et moi.

Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai tout de suite appelé Terra. Il l'avait appris lui aussi et nous nous sommes donc rencontrés à l'hôpital Notre-Dame[1]. Je ne savais pas si Ven y serait, mais considérant qu'il habitait le Plateau comme nous, c'était plus que logique qu'il y soit. Je me demande encore pourquoi nous nous soucions autant de lui, alors que nous venions à peine de le rencontrer. Nos cœurs étaient déjà connectés, il semblerait.

Nous sommes donc entrés et avons demandé à voir Ven – heureusement, il nous avait dit son prénom, sans quoi nous n'aurions jamais pu le retrouver. L'infirmière a hésité à nous donner l'information, mais quand nous avons mentionné qu'il était notre ami, elle nous a donné le numéro de sa chambre. Il était en soin intensif, aussi nous n'avons pas pu le voir.

Cela dit, nous avons croisé le policier qui avait trouvé Vanitas. Il veillait le petit comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Je me souviens encore de sa silhouette, assise sur le banc. Sa casquette était posée à côté de lui et il avait la tête dans les mains. La fatigue le plombait – il était là depuis la veille, que j'ai appris plus tard –, de même que la tristesse.

Nous nous sommes approchés, Terra et moi. J'ai parlé en premier. Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait Ven. Au lieu de répondre, il nous a demandé nos prénoms, nous nous sommes exécutés. Par la suite, il s'est lui-même présenté comme étant Eraqus Beauchemin, le policier qui avait sauvé la vie de Ven.

Nous n'avons rien ajouté et nous sommes simplement assis à ses côtés. Terra s'est installé près de moi et m'a tenu dans ses bras – je me souviens encore de la sensation. Il tremblait légèrement, bien qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de paraitre assuré. J'ai vu dans son regard une lueur que j'ai redoutée : de la colère. Une sombre et profonde colère. Je ne lui avais jamais vu avant un regard si noir.

Pour ma part, j'étais surtout angoissée. J'avais peur d'apprendre que le petit que nous venions à peine de connaitre allait mourir. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler sur mes joues, sans émettre de sanglots. Cette histoire, si horrible, dont je ne connaissais pas encore les détails, m'ébranlait. Eraqus, à nos côtés, semblait se retenir de pleurer – avec son métier, il devait être habitué aux tragédies, mais peut-être pas de cette envergure, ni concernant de si jeunes personnes.

Nous avons manqué l'école cette journée-là et personne ne s'en ait soucié, personne ne nous a demandé où nous étions, ce que nous faisions. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est plutôt horrible : nous étions là, ébranlés, tremblants, tandis que nos parents, totalement ignorants, vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils n'ont même jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire et n'ont jamais demandé, autant les miens que ceux de Terra. Nous avions treize ans et nous étions complètement seuls au monde.

Vers midi, Eraqus s'est levé et a murmuré qu'il allait nous acheter de quoi manger. Nous avons acquiescé et il est parti nous chercher un repas infect. J'ai oublié ce que c'était, mais je me souviens de la boule que j'avais dans la gorge et de ma difficulté à avaler. Je me souviens aussi de Terra, qui mangeait sans appétit, mécaniquement. Je voyais qu'il était complètement ailleurs.

C'est seulement en fin d'après-midi que nous avons eu des nouvelles. Ven était vivant et il s'en sortirait indemne. Il devait seulement se reposer pendant plusieurs semaines pour s'en remettre. Soulagés, nous avons demandé à le voir, mais le médecin a refusé. Il fallait attendre au lendemain.

Nous sommes donc sortis de l'hôpital. Eraqus nous a demandé si nous avions quelque chose à faire après – je pense qu'il avait déjà compris que nos parents ne se souciaient pas de nous. J'ai répondu par la négative et ait regardé vers Terra pour chercher son accord. Il s'est contenté de hocher la tête – il m'a avoué plus tard qu'à ce moment-là il était incapable de parler, tant l'émotion qui enserrait sa gorge était grande.

Le policier nous a invités à manger au restaurant. Nous avons accepté et nous sommes donc dirigés vers la rue Ontario[2], où il nous a guidés vers un petit restaurant vietnamien[3]. Tout en mangeant, nous avons discuté un peu. Il nous a demandé notre lien avec Ven et je lui ai avoué qu'en fait nous ne l'avions vu qu'une fois. Étonnamment, il n'a pas semblé très surpris.

Terra est resté silencieux. Il n'a jamais été un très grand parleur, mais il a toujours su converser normalement. Je n'oublierai jamais son silence et ses réponses en monosyllabes de cette fois-là. Je pense que l'incident l'a plus marqué que moi, peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas su extérioriser ses sentiments comme je l'avais fait.

Eraqus nous a confié sa volonté d'adopter Ven. Il était célibataire et n'avait surement pas de temps à accorder à un enfant, mais malgré tout, il se sentait engagé dans cette histoire et voulait s'occuper du garçon. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune famille et que s'il ne l'adoptait pas, l'enfant se retrouverait dans une famille d'accueil.

Je lui ai demandé s'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Je connais les parents absents et je sais ce que ça peut faire d'un enfant; je redoutais que Ven subisse le même sort. Il m'a alors souri tristement et m'a avoué qu'il n'en savait rien, mais qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Je n'ai rien ajouté. J'avais déjà une bonne opinion de cet homme-là et mon instinct s'est vérifié dans la suite des choses.

Quand nous sommes retournés à l'hôpital le lendemain après-midi – nous sommes allés à l'école cette fois –, Eraqus n'y était pas. Je suis entrée en premier dans la pièce; je n'oublierai jamais la vision que j'y ai trouvée. Ven était assis, en tenue d'hôpital, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, d'où le soleil l'illuminait. Il était d'une beauté mélancolique à couper le souffle. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le dessiner de mémoire, mais le résultat n'a jamais été à la hauteur du souvenir que j'en garde.

Il ne s'est pas tourné vers moi. Il n'a même pas fait mine de bouger. Quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il s'est soudainement mis à crier. Deux infirmières ont tenté de le retenir et lui ont finalement injecté un calmant. Peu après, Eraqus est entré dans la pièce et nous a informés que le petit était traumatisé et qu'il fallait être patient avec lui. Surtout, ne pas le bombarder de questions, ne pas non plus l'approcher de trop près, ni tenter de le toucher.

Il avait perdu pour de bon une partie de son cœur. Vanitas la lui avait volé[4].

~xxx~

Notes :

[1] Hôpital Notre-Dame : En plein centre du Plateau Mont-Royal, juste au sud du parc Lafontaine, c'est l'un des hôpitaux les plus importants de l'ile de Montréal.

[2] Rue Ontario : Juste au sud de l'hôpital, c'est une rue plutôt commerçante, avec plusieurs restaurants. C'est aussi le nom d'une des provinces du Canada, celle où il y a la capitale, Ottawa (c'est coutume au Québec de nommer les rues selon des lieux existants; ainsi il y a une rue Sherbrooke à Montréal et une rue de Montréal à Sherbrooke).

[3] Restaurant vietnamien : Ils pullulent à Montréal, c'est un des types de restaurant asiatique les plus répandus.

[4] C'est la version plus réaliste de la «naissance» de Vanitas dans BBS. C'est la façon que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer comment Ven avait perdu une partie de son cœur, et en même temps ça montre que Vanitas est en quelque sorte le côté sombre de Ven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour! Voilà la suite des aventures de nos joyeux lurons! Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais il vaut mieux vous y faire, je suis comme ça et il semblerait que rien ne puisse me faire changer... mais bref! En avant la compagnie!_

* * *

Il fait beau dehors. C'est la canicule, pour la énième fois cette année. Le temps se dérègle, c'est ce qu'on dit. Au Québec, il me semble que c'est particulièrement évident.

D'ailleurs, la température est tout un sujet de conversation. Je m'étonne encore de voir la première neige faire la une des journaux. Après les habituels «Salut, ça va?» des conversations courantes viennent invariablement les remarques sur le climat. Qu'il fasse chaud, froid, qu'il grêle, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, peu importe! Il faut dire que le Québec est pour le moins changeant, et que s'il existe une chose à laquelle il ne faut absolument pas se fier, c'est les prévisions météorologiques[1].

Je suis passée au festival de Jazz[2] en rentrant, mais comme d'habitude, il y a beaucoup trop de gens pour moi. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud en plus, ce qui n'aide jamais. J'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi et de m'installer devant mon ordinateur pour continuer cette histoire.

Donc, j'en étais rendue à Ven et sa réaction après le drame. Après la première visite à l'hôpital, Terra et moi nous sommes allés le voir régulièrement, mais il ne nous voyait pas, il ne nous reconnaissait pas non plus. Eraqus avait toujours un air hagard, il dépérissait mais tentait de rester fort. Ven a toujours eu ce quelque chose qui nous attache irrémédiablement à lui, peu importe notre propre avis. C'est peut-être ses yeux, qui à ce moment-là étaient vides. C'est peut-être sa fragilité, qui nous donne envie de le protéger. C'est peut-être sa simple existence ou ses circonstances. Je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponses.

Le temps a passé. Ven voyait un psychologue et commençait peu à peu à être plus loquace. Il nous voyait enfin. Il a pu quitter l'hôpital et a emménagé avec Eraqus, qui a su être un bon père malgré ses absences. Ven est vraiment bien tombé, pour ce coup-là du moins.

C'est à cette époque que j'ai réalisé mes sentiments pour Terra et il les a acceptés. Lui-même m'a toujours aimé, d'après ses dires. J'ai eu mon premier baiser, même si notre première fois n'est venue que plus tard – à nos seize ans. Je me souviens comment le Terra de cette époque était si attentionné, si attentif. La colère que j'avais vue le jour de la tragédie de Ven avait complètement disparue; une tendresse toute masculine irradiait ses yeux.

C'est aussi à cette époque, après avoir côtoyé autant Eraqus, que nous avons décidé de devenir policiers. Il nous impressionnait, pour tout dire, et comme il nous manquait un but dans la vie, il s'est imposé de lui-même. Ven nous a bientôt suivis dans notre passion. Au parc, nous amenions des épées et nous nous battions – c'est un peu stupide maintenant que j'y pense, puisque les policiers ont des fusils, mais peu importe. Nous nous amusions beaucoup à nous contrecarrer et je crois que nous avions atteint un assez bon niveau.

Terra agissait comme un grand frère attentionné, et moi-même comme une grande sœur. C'est pour tout dire la meilleure époque de ma vie. Terra et moi avions une relation de parfaite symbiose et je ne me souviens d'aucune chicane – pourtant nous nous disions absolument tout. C'était l'époque où nous n'avions rien à nous cacher encore. Nous étions aussi très proches de Ven, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit jamais senti à l'écart quand nous étions tous ensemble. Aucun sentiment encombrant ne nous accablait, il était vraiment comme notre petit frère et il n'attendait rien de plus de nous. Pour peu, c'était le paradis sur terre.

Eraqus a endossé le rôle de père pour nous trois. Le parc a cessé d'être notre seul lieu de rendez-vous : le petit appartement d'Eraqus était devenu notre nouveau chez nous. Nous y passions nos journées, nos soirées et parfois nos nuits. Je me souviens encore de la petite cuisine, où nous veillions autour d'un repas, ou encore du salon, où nous nous calions dans le divan pour écouter des films ou simplement pour parler.

Malgré son rôle de policier – ou peut-être justement à cause de cela –, il a été le premier à nous donner de l'alcool, à Terra et moi. Nous avions quinze ans si je me souviens bien, j'avais à peine bu que j'étais déjà complètement soule. Terra lui s'est soulé beaucoup plus que moi. Il était tellement drôle à voir, le lendemain matin : il avait du mal à parler et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas réussi à vomir et c'est ce qui a fait en sorte qu'il avait une de ces migraines. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas trop mal, je dois dire; j'ai connu depuis des lendemains de veille beaucoup plus douloureux.

Le plus drôle à voir était sans conteste Ven. Il n'avait pas bu, bien entendu – il avait dix ans à l'époque –, mais il était tellement jaloux de nous qu'il nous a boudés pendant toute la journée. Il n'a jamais aimé être mis à l'écart, peut-être à cause de son passé traumatique. Peut-être juste parce qu'il a toujours été comme ça, aussi. Enfin, je me rappelle comment il a supplié Eraqus pour qu'il le laisse boire et comment, après qu'il ait refusé, il s'est tourné vers moi, avec un air de chien battu. J'ai simplement secoué la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il était trop jeune, puis il s'est tourné vers son presque grand frère, son dernier espoir.

Cet instant-là, je crois que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Ven suppliait un Terra hésitant, qui me regardait, l'air de dire «qu'est-ce que je fais?». Je suis partie à rire, de même qu'Eraqus, et finalement nous nous sommes tous esclaffés, sauf Ven qui a affiché une mine déçue. Finalement il a abandonné et a tout de même passé la soirée avec nous, même s'il est allé se coucher tôt et qu'il nous a boudés le lendemain. Cela dit, il n'a jamais été très rancunier, et le surlendemain, il avait déjà tout oublié.

Je m'égare dans de bons souvenirs. Ce ne sont que de petites anecdotes sans vraiment d'importance... je suis désolée de t'importuner avec des détails. Je devrais me recentrer sur l'histoire, au risque de ne jamais la finir.

Donc, nous avons passé un secondaire relativement sans remous. Pour devenir policiers, nous devions nous inscrire à la technique de police du collège Maisonneuve – c'était le cégep le plus proche, bien que nous devions prendre le métro pour nous y rendre[3]. Comme nous étions tous les deux très en forme et que nous avions étudiés comme des forcenés, l'entrée nous a été offerte sur un plateau d'argent, avec mention spéciale, et ce, même s'il s'agit d'un programme contingenté[4].

J'ai oublié de dire une chose importante – désolé, je fais vraiment tout à l'envers. Eraqus, quelque temps après avoir sauvé Ven, s'est fait offrir un poste au cégep où nous allions justement, et il est donc devenu notre professeur. Je te passe les détails de notre formation, parce que de toute façon ça ne doit pas trop t'intéresser, mais en gros, nous avons travaillé énormément, jusqu'à ne plus voir beaucoup Ven. Celui-ci a donc décidé de venir nous suivre pendant nos entrainements, après l'école. Il nous regardait faire, des fois il participait. Tous les gens de notre technique le connaissaient, il était devenu comme le petit frère de nous tous. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Ven avait quelque chose qui nous attachait irrémédiablement à lui, peu importe notre avis. Je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, connu que deux exceptions; mais j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Au bout de trois ans, nous avons eu nos examens finaux. Alors que j'étais convaincue que nous réussirions tous les deux, il s'est avéré que j'ai été la seule à sortir avec un diplôme. Terra avait toutes les capacités physiques et mentales pour être accepté, mais il a malgré tout échoué. C'est Eraqus lui-même, qui nous enseignait le tir, qui l'a recalé. Selon lui, mon petit ami montrait trop d'impétuosité. Il n'était ni assez prudent, ni assez tempéré pour devenir un vrai policier.

C'est là que tout a changé. Notre si beau trio s'est scindé en trois parties. Il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit, trop tard pour espérer que tout finirait bien.

Le lendemain, Terra avait disparu sans laisser une seule note. La journée d'après, Ven était parti le retrouver. Mon premier travail dans la police a été de tenter de le retrouver. Les retrouver.

~xxx~

Notes :

[1] Les prévisions météorologiques : Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que le Québec est très changeant, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faut absolument pas s'y fier. Ils réussissent à prévoir une journée ensoleillée qui finira nuageuse ou à prévoir des orages qui n'arriveront jamais.

[2] Le festival International de Jazz de Montréal : Le seul festival international de Montréal qui a lieu en général au début juillet et certainement le plus connu, le plus fréquenté. Montréal est une ville de festivals, mais celui-ci est de loin le plus gros – quoique le festival Juste pour Rire lui fasse la compétition.

[3] Le Collège de Maisonneuve est assez réputé, bien que je n'y sois pas allé. La formation de policier s'y donne, pour une durée de trois ans, après quoi il est possible de devenir policier. Ce n'est pas sur le Plateau, mais ça se fait très bien en métro (c'est dans Hochelaga-Maisonneuve en fait).

[4] Au Collège de Maisonneuve, 600 personnes en moyenne par année s'inscrivent à la technique policière, mais 100 seulement peuvent entamer la formation. Il s'agit donc d'un programme assez contingenté.


	4. Chapter 4

_Je sais que ce chapitre compte beaucoup d'incohérences par rapport au canon... je suis désolée, c'était impossible autrement. Et puis j'aime bien ce que j'en ai fait, alors voilà... Oh et il y a quelque chose que je ne spécifie pas vers la fin du chapitre, ça viendra dans le prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas! Une dernière chose : il y a énormément de notes. Je me suis épanchée. Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de tout lire si ça ne vous intéresse pas. Je vous laisse~!_

* * *

J'ai écrit la dernière fois que mon premier travail dans la police a été de retrouver Ven et Terra. En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Revenons au départ. Avant de devenir policier, il faut obtenir un DEC en technique policière, mais il faut aussi suivre un stage de quinze semaines à l'ÉNPQ[1]. Quinze semaines, c'est pratiquement quatre mois. Pendant quatre longs mois, j'ai persévéré à suivre une formation, alors que tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était Terra et Ven, mais surtout le premier, je dois avouer. Bien sûr, je m'inquiétais pour Ven, mais j'avais encore plus peur pour mon petit ami, peut-être parce que je sentais déjà ce qu'il allait devenir...

J'ai donc dû passer quinze longues semaines à me faire former pour devenir policière. Pendant ce temps, en parallèle, j'essayais de me renseigner sur le cas de mes amis, pour voir comment je pourrais m'insérer dans l'équipe. Bien entendu, je ne devais pas laisser voir que je les connaissais, sinon on m'aurait retiré le dossier. Autrement dit, je devais montrer de l'intérêt pour autre chose que pour les retrouver.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, le dossier était beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple disparition, et même si je ne m'étais pas autant renseignée, on m'y aurait probablement transférée. En effet, le dossier concernait de près un certain... Vanitas.

Je vais commencer par spécifier quelques informations que j'ai oublié de mentionner. Tout d'abord, je me dois de revenir à ce qui lui est probablement arrivé pendant toutes ces années. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il a été placé dans un centre de détention pour mineur. Je n'ai plus le nom de l'endroit à dire vrai, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que c'était très éloigné de Montréal, dans un endroit perdu.

Ce centre a toujours eu la réputation d'être le plus strict qui existe. Vanitas a dû y grandir dans l'idée de se venger du traitement qu'il avait reçu. J'ignore à dire vrai tout ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, mais une chose est certaine : il était encore plus détraqué après son séjour qu'avant. Pourtant, je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute au centre; je pense juste que c'est ainsi que ce devait être. Vanitas ne pouvait grandir qu'en était mauvais, et plus on essayait de le rendre humain, plus son esprit interprétait tout à l'envers. Il a toujours, toujours été méfiant et ne s'est jamais soucié que de lui-même. Il n'a jamais été diagnostiqué, mais je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être un psychopathe[2].

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai complètement oublié de spécifier le nom de famille de Vanitas. C'était... Ladouceur. Ceux qui pensent que le nom forme les gens n'ont jamais dû tomber sur ce cas. Bien sûr, son prénom lui allait comme un gant, mais son nom de famille est si à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il a toujours été que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agit d'une blague.

Il avait tout juste quinze ans et il méritait déjà un dossier à son nom dans la police. À ce qu'on en savait, à l'époque, Vanitas avait fui le centre à ses treize ans, d'une façon encore inconnue à nos jours – il a toujours été rusé, preuve de plus pour soutenir une psychopathie. Il a réussi à se rendre à Montréal, où il s'est rapidement établi une réputation de délinquant. Au bout d'un an ou deux, un peu avant la disparition de mes amis, il s'est fait aborder par la mafia, et est devenu dès lors un membre d'un des clans les plus importants de Montréal. À l'époque, nous l'appelions l'Organisation[3], même si à dire vrai, elle n'a pris ce nom officiellement que beaucoup plus tard.

C'était un groupe tout nouveau, une branche d'une mafia déjà existante, qui s'était séparée pour avoir son propre marché dans la drogue et la prostitution. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle Vanitas a accepté de faire partie d'un groupe : comme il était tout nouveau, il pourrait le former comme il le voulait. Par ailleurs, on lui avait déjà donné une position importante, alors qu'habituellement il aurait dû attendre peut-être des années avant d'y parvenir. Il a eu une chance incroyable.

Il est donc devenu l'un de plus grands dealeurs de drogue de Montréal. Nous le savions grâce à des taupes qui avaient infiltré le milieu, et nous avons pu assister à sa montée phénoménale. Il est devenu, en quelques semaines, le bras droit du chef, qui, à l'époque, nous était encore inconnu. Personne, sauf Vanitas, n'avait le droit de le voir sans son masque, et il avait un transformateur de voix qui lui donnait un ton très grave. Nous n'avons appris que beaucoup plus tard qu'il devait absolument cacher son identité; nous pensions que c'était simplement pour laisser planer le mystère ou pour sa sécurité.

Nous nous sommes mis sur le dossier pour tenter d'arrêter cette toute nouvelle Organisation, parce que nous soupçonnions qu'elle avait des intentions terroristes. C'est justement à cette époque qu'a eu lieu l'attentat des tours jumelles à New-York[4], aussi, tout ce qui concernait de proche ou de loin le terrorisme était traité avec le plus d'empressement. L'organisation n'avait à priori aucune idéologie précise, mais son chef parlait toujours comme un dictateur et nous avions peur que cela n'aille trop loin.

Je pense que tu te demandes le rapport avec Terra et Ven. À dire vrai, je n'aurais moi-même pas pensé à regarder vers cela si Eraqus ne m'avait pas guidée. Il m'a expliqué que quelqu'un avait piraté son compte et était rentré dans son ordinateur pour regarder ce dossier. C'était la journée même où Terra avait disparu, et il n'y avait que lui pour savoir son mot de passe. C'était donc évident qu'il partait enquêter de son côté, peut-être pour prouver sa capacité à devenir policier – c'est un côté de sa personnalité que j'ai toujours essayé de maitriser, sans grand succès.

J'ai supposé aussi que Ven avait parlé avec Terra et que celui-ci, sans lui parler de Vanitas, lui avait dit qu'il allait s'en aller. Ven a dû vouloir le suivre. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque et il ne manquait pas d'impétuosité. Il venait d'avoir un compte en banque, avec une carte de débit, et le peu d'argent qu'il avait lui a servi à survivre. Eraqus a décidé de lui en déposer chaque semaine, pour qu'il ne soit pas complètement dépourvu. Nous faisions notre possible pour le retrouver, mais il se cachait dans tout Montréal et il n'avait pas de cellulaire[5]. Aussi bien dire qu'il était impossible à retracer.

Une semaine ou deux après que j'ai finalement rejoint les rangs de la SQ[6], nous avons eu des nouvelles que Vanitas et son Organisation allaient en province pour étendre leur influence. Mon chef d'équipe, Xehanort, nous a amenés pour les suivre au travers du Québec. Je ne savais pas comment il obtenait tous ses renseignements, à l'époque je croyais qu'il avait une taupe. J'étais très loin de la vérité.

Toujours est-il que nous avons traversé le Québec, Xehanort, quelques collègues et moi. J'étais la plus jeune, mais j'avais su me faire une place : j'étais intrépide, déductive et surtout très concernée. On se fiait souvent à mon jugement et je crois que ça m'a finalement montée à la tête. Sans compter qu'avant de partir, Eraqus m'avait demandé de veiller sur Terra et Ven. Je me croyais investie d'une très grande mission et ça m'a menée à ma perte. Si je pouvais revenir dans le passé, je changerais mon agissement et porterais plus d'attention à mon entourage. Malheureusement, je n'avais en tête que ma mission de retrouver mes amis et d'empêcher Vanitas de nuire.

Bref, nous avons parcouru d'abord la Montérégie[7], puis nous sommes allés dans les Cantons de l'Est[8] et le Centre du Québec[9], avant d'enfin arriver à Québec[10]. Pour ma part, c'était la première fois que je voyais cette magnifique ville, j'aurais aimé y aller en d'autres circonstances – évidemment, je n'ai pas pu faire de tourisme.

C'est à Québec, donc, que nous avons enfin entraperçu Vanitas. J'ai aussi pu revoir Terra et Ven. Notre réunion n'a pas du tout été comme je m'y attendais. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais... je pensais peut-être que je pourrais tout régler, tout arranger. Je pensais peut-être qu'il suffisait de se parler pour arriver à un consensus, pour qu'ils acceptent de revenir.

Ils sont partis tous les deux, ne laissant derrière eux que de la souffrance[11]. Je n'étais pas si forte, finalement. J'avais échoué.

C'est Xehanort qui m'a forcée à continuer, ne serait-ce que pour attraper Vanitas. J'ai consenti et nous sommes donc partis vers la Gaspésie[12], y retrouver notre destin.

~xxx~

Notes :

[1] L'ÉNPQ : L'École Nationale de Police du Québec, c'est une école provinciale qui forme les recrues à devenir policiers. C'est une étape essentielle pour devenir policier, et j'imagine aussi que ça sert à ce que tous les policiers aient la même formation, peu importe l'école où ils sont allés.

[2] Psychopathe : dans le vrai sens du terme, un psychopathe est une personne incapable de compassion, mais aussi totalement incapable de ressentir des émotions. Cela dit, elle comprend les sentiments de façon rationnelle et peut manipuler ceux de son entourage, ce qui en fait souvent un menteur en force. La plupart des psychopathes ne sont pas diagnostiqués parce que personne ne les soupçonne d'en être. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les psychopathes sont rarement des tueurs; ils seraient capables de tuer si cela leur servait à quelque chose, mais la plupart du temps, ils arrivent à leur fin plus subtilement. De même, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de compassion, ils n'agissent toujours qu'à leur profit. Par ailleurs, ce sont souvent, en plus de grands manipulateurs, des gens très intelligents. Vanitas est selon moi très proche de cette définition.

[3] Oui je sais, dans BBS, l'Organisation n'existe pas encore; mais c'est pourquoi je spécifie qu'elle est encore toute nouvelle.

[4] L'attentat des tours jumelles à New York : je fais référence aux évènements du 11 septembre 2001 (dans la fic, nous sommes rendus en 2002, un an après). Quiconque est assez vieux pour les connaitre sait l'influence qu'ils ont eue sur le monde. Après cette tragédie, tous les pays ont commencé à être plus alertes par rapport au terrorisme. J'ai moi-même pu le constater, les règles pour prendre l'avion sont devenues plus strictes, on a voté des lois spécialement contre le terrorisme, etc. Ça a été un évènement traumatique pour toute la planète, et ça s'est bien ressenti au Québec, qui est à la frontière des États-Unis.

[5] Cellulaire : oui, il s'agit bien d'un téléphone portable. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça au Québec.

[6] La SQ : Au Québec, nous avons deux sortes de polices : la SQ (Sûreté du Québec) et les polices municipales. Dès qu'une municipalité atteint plus de 5'000 habitants (obtient le titre de ville finalement, avant c'est considéré comme un village), elle obtient par le fait même sa propre police. La SQ pallie pour tous les villages et s'occupe aussi des affaires importantes pour le gouvernement ou touchants plus qu'une ville. C'est pourquoi Aqua se retrouve à la SQ et non pas à la SPVM (Service de Police de la Ville de Montréal).

[7] Montérégie : région au sud de l'île de Montréal (où j'ai grandi ^^'), c'est très banlieue, surtout de nos jours. À l'époque des évènements, ça commençait à s'étendre, mais où j'ai grandi, c'était encore très campagne. J'y suis retournée dernièrement et ça prend de plus en plus des allures de banlieue de Montréal (bien que la ville en question, Marieville, soit à une demi-heure de voiture de Montréal). On l'appelle aussi la région du 450, parce que les numéros de téléphone commencent par ces chiffres (à Montréal et la plupart des cellulaires, c'est 514).

[8] Les Cantons de l'Est : région à l'est (comme le nom le dit ^^') de la Montérégie. La plus grande ville s'appelle Sherbrooke et c'est là que je vais étudier (son université est l'une des plus réputées du Québec, grâce à ses stages). C'est une région un peu plus anglophone, surtout dans la toponymie (nom des lieux), à la frontière du Vermont en plus (aux États-Unis), mais ça reste très beau, très montagneux. Le code régional est 418, comme Québec et la Gaspésie... c'est à dire vrai le code régional un peu passepartout, des régions éloignées.

[9] Le centre du Québec : si on continue logiquement vers Québec, on passe par cette région, qui est au centre de la portion habitée du Québec. Je connais moins cette région, je sais que Drummondville est la ville fétiche d'un de mes auteurs préférés (Patrick Senécal), mais je n'y suis jamais allée. Son code régional est apparemment le 819, comme à Gatineau et dans l'ouest (pourtant c'est loin!), mais je ne tiens pas cette information de source sure.

[10] Québec : la capitale du Québec (bien que sa population n'atteigne pas le million), qu'on appelle souvent la ville de Québec (en anglais, Québec City, pour éviter de se tromper avec la province, même si ça arrive souvent). C'est une ville très européenne dans son architecture, très jolie aussi. C'est un bastion de résistance francophone, contrairement à Montréal qui abrite beaucoup d'anglophones. Elle a fêté son 400e en 2008 (c'est la plus vieille ville du Québec). On peut dire que c'est la transposition du Jardin Radieux dans le Québec. Mon oncle y habite (mais bon, on s'en fout XD).

[11] Oui je vais tout raconter dans le prochain chapitre, c'est pour vous faire saliver!

[12] La Gaspésie : l'une des régions les plus creuses du Québec (mon père y a grandi, j'y vais aussi régulièrement), c'est très sauvage, très peu habité. La population, vieillissante, y vie de la pêche et de la coupe des arbres, c'est dire. Ça reste malgré tout super beau, avec la mer, les rivières et les montagnes; ce sont de superbes paysages.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Attention! Ce chapitre mérite la cote attribuée!** En effet, il contient ce qu'il convient d'appeler un lime, voir un lemon (mon premier avec un couple hétéro, ouah!)._

_Je me permets encore beaucoup de libertés... je suis désolée! C'est censé être une adaptation, mais je devrais dire que c'est librement inspiré des jeux, plutôt! Enfin, voilà quand même ce chapitre~!_

* * *

Cher lecteur, tu ne peux pas le savoir, mais à dire vrai, il y a de cela un bon moment que je ne me suis pas installée devant mon ordinateur pour écrire. C'est déjà la fin aout, l'automne approche – bien que la température soit encore chaude. J'ai tardé, non pas parce que je n'en ai pas le temps, mais parce que j'ai dû prendre mon courage à deux mains pour m'y mettre.

Ce que je vais te raconter est probablement l'un de mes plus grands regrets. C'est aussi le moment où toute ma vie a été chamboulée – je ne l'ai réalisé que plus tard, malheureusement. Ce sont mes propres bêtises qui ont mené à cette catastrophe. Ce texte est une confession, c'est pourquoi il m'est si difficile de l'écrire.

Je vais quand même m'y mettre de ce pas, parce que tu as le droit de savoir et parce que je dois l'écrire, sinon je ne serai jamais capable de passer par-dessus.

Donc, je reprends à ce moment où nous nous sommes revus, Ven, Terra et moi. Tout a réellement commencé par une bêtise de ma part : nous avions décidé, dans mon équipe de police, de nous séparer en groupes de deux. J'étais moi-même avec Xehanort, mon chef d'équipe, et nous circulions dans les rues. Nous avions eu mention que l'Organisation trainait dans le Vieux-Québec[1] et nous tentions de les retrouver, en nous faisant passer pour des civils.

C'est alors que nous marchions que j'ai cru voir la silhouette de Vanitas – je ne l'avais vu qu'en photo, mais j'étais certaine que c'était lui. Sans rien dire à Xehanort, je suis partie à sa suite et l'ai filé. C'était ça, ma première bêtise : avoir laissé mon supérieur derrière moi et être partie chercher des chimères.

Finalement, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de Vanitas, et je me suis retrouvée dans une foule d'inconnus, sans repères. Ça aurait pu s'en tenir là si je n'avais pas, cette fois, repéré Terra – pour vrai.

Je me rappellerai toujours ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Une vague de soulagement, un coup d'intense bonheur et une grosse bouffée d'amour m'ont envahie tout en même temps. J'ai couru vers lui – il était de dos, il ne m'a pas vue venir – et l'ai appelé, sans vraiment me soucier de faire éclater ma couverture. Il faut dire que je venais, après des semaines et des semaines d'intense torture, d'enfin retrouver celui que j'aimais! J'en étais émue plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Cependant, je l'ai déjà dit, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurais voulu. Quand il a tourné son regard vers moi, j'ai tout de suite compris que tout n'allait pas bien. Malgré tout, je me suis persuadée du contraire et ai plutôt cherché à le toucher. J'ai tendu la main pour prendre son bras, comme je l'avais souvent fait auparavant, mais il s'est détourné, subtilement, pour ne pas avoir l'air de m'ignorer – je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que c'était le cas, et ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

J'ai abaissé mon bras et ai plongé mon regard dans le sien pour comprendre pourquoi il me repoussait. J'allais lui poser une question lorsque, contre toutes attentes, j'ai entendu mon prénom et celui de Terra, poussés juste derrière moi. Je me suis retournée pour surprendre le regard de Ven.

J'étais plongée dans un soulagement et une joie sans fond. Tout ce temps, à m'inquiéter pour eux deux, et voilà qu'ils étaient devant moi, sains et saufs! J'en aurais pleuré de joie, pour tout dire. Je me suis tout de même retenue et ai salué Ven aussi. Avec un sourire, il nous a montré trois billets pour aller à La Ronde[2], spécifiant que quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré les lui avait donnés. J'ai pris le mien tout en retenant les questions qui me brulaient les lèvres – qui? quand? comment? – et l'ai remercié. Terra avait l'air heureux, mais en même temps tendu, et il n'a pas daigné répondre.

Finalement, c'est moi qui ai parlé en premier. C'est là que j'ai commis ma deuxième erreur, celle qui fut la plus fatale. Au lieu de dire que je m'étais inquiété pour eux, au lieu de leur montrer à quel point ils m'avaient fait peur en me laissant toute seule, au lieu de tout simplement leur dire que je m'ennuyais d'eux, je leur ai dit qu'Eraqus m'avait chargé de les retrouvé.

Le pire, dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai pas réalisé mon erreur, à l'époque. Ven a parlé d'un certain garçon masqué, qui était sans aucun doute Vanitas, et Terra est tout de suite devenu sérieux. Il a décidé qu'il ferait tout par lui-même, avec ses propres méthodes. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être policier, il combattrait le crime d'une autre façon. J'ai bien essayé de le prévenir que sa méthode l'approchait trop du crime, il n'a rien voulu entendre et pire encore, Ven l'a vraiment mal pris – Terra ne ferait pas de mal, il en était convaincu.

Terra a ordonné à Ven de rentrer à Montréal avec moi, spécifiant que c'était trop dangereux pour lui, et il est parti, sans un regard derrière lui. Après, mon presque petit frère m'a certifié que mon rôle de policier m'était monté à la tête, et, c'était le cas, mais j'ai quand même tenu à me défendre, en disant que je m'inquiétais seulement pour eux – si seulement je l'avais dit dans le bon ordre, aussi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Ven, finalement, a décidé de continuer à suivre Terra et il m'a laissé toute seule, dans une foule d'inconnus, à me lamenter sur mon échec cuisant. J'ai finalement retrouvé mon hôtel en demandant mon chemin à des inconnus et j'y ai retrouvé Xehanort, qui s'inquiétait pour moi – il faut dire que je l'avais laissé en plan sans explications. Après avoir passé la soirée à travailler, nous sommes tous allés dans nos chambres respectives.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai fait de l'insomnie, bien évidemment. Je regardais le plafond de mon hôtel, me tournant et retournant dans mon lit, quand soudainement, j'ai entendu un bruit. J'avais pris l'habitude de garder mon pistolet[3] sous mon oreiller – étant donné le milieu dans lequel j'enquêtais, ce n'était pas une précaution de trop –, alors je l'ai empoigné et me suis levée. Ma chambre était petite : mis à part le lit, un bureau, une armoire et la salle de bain, il n'y avait rien du tout.

J'ai fait le tour de la pièce, sans rien trouver, jusqu'au moment où je suis allée à la fenêtre. J'étais au deuxième étage; sur mon balcon, j'ai cru discerner une silhouette. J'ai dégluti, puis, pointant mon pistolet, j'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

Là, se tenait Terra. Il me regardait avec un mélange étrange d'amour et de mépris. La lumière était éteinte, mais mes yeux étant habitués à la noirceur, j'ai pu discerner son regard avec une acuité étonnante.

Abasourdie, j'ai laissé retomber ma main le long de mon corps et mon petit ami en a profité pour avancer vers moi. Par réflexe, j'ai reculé, et nous avons continué comme ça jusqu'à ce que je bute contre mon lit. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, sous le coup d'émotions beaucoup trop fortes.

Il ne m'a rien dit, rien du tout. Il s'est contenté de me prendre l'arme des mains, sans que je n'oppose la moindre résistance, et de la poser sur la table de chevet. Puis il m'a regardée, avec encore une fois ce mélange d'émotions que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

J'ai détourné le regard et il s'est empressé de prendre ma joue avec sa main droite, pour me relever le visage. Les reproches qu'il voulait me faire, l'amour qu'il me vouait malgré tout, l'inquiétude qui l'avait grugé lui aussi, la violence qui avait été sa vie depuis que je l'avais quitté, je lisais tout cela dans ses yeux. C'était effrayant, hypnotisant, euphorisant.

C'est lui qui a baissé ses paupières en premier pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'ai pas osé le repousser; il m'a donc prise dans ses bras avec force. J'ai finalement ouvert la bouche pour le laisser m'embrasser et j'ai tout de suite senti sa fougue, sa passion, qui me dévorait moi aussi.

Il ne faut pas se voiler la face : nous étions deux jeunes adultes, en plein dans la fleur de l'âge. Pour ma part, ça faisait au moins depuis que Terra m'avait quittée que je n'avais pas fait l'amour. Je soupçonne que c'était le cas de Terra aussi, mais je ne le saurai jamais avec certitude. Bref, j'étais en manque[4], bien que je ne m'en sois rendue compte qu'à ce moment précis.

Cette nuit-là, nous n'avons échangé aucune parole. Il m'a poussée sur le lit, est monté sur moi et a commencé à me caresser brusquement. J'aurais voulu protester, mais tout mon corps me brulait. J'avais envie de lui, plus que jamais auparavant, et c'était d'autant plus effrayant que j'avais envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement, sans préliminaires.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait. Au moins, j'étais assez excitée pour être bien lubrifiée, aussi ça n'a pas été trop douloureux, mais ça a été beaucoup plus fort, rapide et intense que l'habitude que nous avions développée. Je sentais, dans chacun de ses coups de reins, ses frustrations, envers moi mais aussi envers la vie en général, et je ne pouvais être que le réceptacle de toute cette fureur qui l'habitait.

Il s'est enfin déversé en moi, puis il est retombé à mes côtés, essoufflé. J'ai voulu le réconforter, lui montrer mon soutien, en passant mon bras autour de lui. Il n'a pas bougé, ne m'a pas prise dans ses bras, ni ne m'a repoussée. Je me suis nichée au creux de son épaule, comme j'en avais l'habitude, et nous nous sommes endormis, sans échanger une seule parole.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais seule dans mon lit. Terra ne m'avait laissé aucun message. Tout ce qui me restait de lui, c'était la fenêtre grande ouverte et la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps.

~xxx~

Notes :

[1] Le Vieux-Québec : Quartier de la ville de Québec qui, comme son nom l'indique, a gardé son architecture d'époque. On peut même y voir des parties des anciens remparts qui l'entouraient. C'est l'endroit le plus touristique de cette ville.

[2] La Ronde : L'équivalent de Disneyland, si on veut. C'est un parc d'attractions, avec des manèges et tout, sur une ile juste au sud de l'ile de Montréal (sur l'ile Sainte-Hélène). C'est accessible en métro.

[3] Un pistolet, c'est bien l'arme à six balles qui se tient dans une main. C'est la seule arme que les policiers peuvent porter au Québec, hormis les fameuses matraques. On ne voit jamais de policier arborer un fusil (une arme à feu avec un canon long), ici, d'ailleurs quand j'en avais vu en France, ça m'avait vraiment traumatisée (c'était la première fois que j'en voyais en vrai).

[4] Être en manque : je ne sais pas si on dit ça en France aussi. Quand on dit être en manque, au Québec, ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un bon moment et qu'on en a extrêmement envie.


End file.
